


untitled soulmate au

by GhostyKitty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Humor, So here we are, honestly i saw this soulmate au on a list and thought hm yeah that seems like fun to write, manga spoilers kind of, no beta we die like men, please ignore the continuity errors thank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyKitty/pseuds/GhostyKitty
Summary: iwaizumi hajime is having an interesting day.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 25





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote this as a warm up but then i got wayyyy too into it (*´艸`*)
> 
> based on a soulmate au i found on a list [here](https://r-evolve-art.tumblr.com/post/144380748003/master-list-of-soulmate-aus)

I have spent every single day of my life lending my wisdom to these foolish, incompetent, and ridiculously tall flesh beings. Everyday, I scream at them, chase them, herd them towards the one they are meant to be with. Most days, I am successful. Most days, these tall beings will simply look at me before urgently following my instructions to meet the one. Most days, simply shedding a feather of mine incites enough excitement in several of these living columns. 

However, today, or rather the past several days, is not like most days.

The flesh being is acting incredibly stubborn. Not only does it completely disregard my instructions, it actively defies me. It chooses to go in the opposite direction I have been trying to herd it in. Instead it keeps going to a place called STARBUCKS and spending hours standing there. What could you be doing that is more important than your one true love? Are your flesh columns not sore? Are you not in need of mortal comforts to relieve you of your stress? 

All day, I myself spend hours standing outside this STARBUCKS, squawking away because the flesh beings dressed in ugly green sheets refuse to let me in. Do they not realize the importance of my existence?!

Fine, if that is how things will be then perhaps I will locate the other half of this pair and herd them over here instead.

\---

Iwaizumi Hajime has been having an... interesting day to say the least. He knew that interning in Irvine with Ushijima’s father would bring him a lot of new opportunities, but he never thought that he’d be in this situation.

He glances down at the snow white goose with its wings spread out, herding him away from the recreation center. Its beady eyes pierce through him, sending shivers down his spine. 

Whispers from onlookers begin to reach his ears, making his ears burn with embarrassment. Did the goose have to show up and do this in broad daylight? In the middle of the day when he had an important meeting with Coach Utsui to get to? 

In his irritation at the goose’s horrible timing, Iwaizumi’s pace slows. It’s not like the goose can’t be put on hold right? It could wait an hour or two, right? A thunderous quack comes from behind him, along with a few pecks on his heels, forcing Iwaizumi to move quicker than before. He swears that the goose huffed behind him in satisfaction. 

The goose would proceed to chase him down the street, herding him across the entire campus. Iwaizumi could do nothing else but let himself be swept along with the animal’s whims. After 20 minutes of forced power walking, the goose finally stopped him in front of one of the many Starbucks on campus. He glances at the goose with a raised eyebrow. “Why this one?” 

The goose broke out into a plethora of squacks and screams. Its wings open up again as it thrusts its bright orange beak at his heels. “Ah, shit,” Iwaizumi curses as he dodges the pecks. “Okay, okay I’ll go inside!” 

Hearing this, the goose bobs its head up and down before settling down onto the ground. Iwaizumi breathes a sigh of relief before taking a step into the coffee shop. 

A tired voice greets him, “Welcome to Starbucks.”


	2. part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this quite a while after the first part so uhhhh ignore the continuity errors LMAO

I lower myself to the sunbaked concrete sidewalk, ruffling my feathers as I prepare to monitor this couple for the next couple of hours. It was difficult enough to get them in the same room. I refuse to let them be and risk undoing my hard work. I’ve decided that they are not to leave my sight until they do the small brick ritual. While its significance is debated among us, my mentors and theirs have noticed that it tends to result in more success than not.

The spikey headed one keeps looking back at me with furrowed brows. The one wearing the hideous green sheet, in an astonishing move, turns and goes to the back, leaving the spikey one behind. I can almost taste the confusion in the air. A huff of air passes through my nostrils. You fool! You’re supposed to stay where you are and talk! Is that not the standard protocol you follow?

It returns from the back with the long, thin stick. The one that has a wide tail made of thick bristles. It wouldn’t dare. I can see their eyes narrow.

I push myself off the ground, flapping my wings a little to stay balanced. With my eyes glued to the weapon, I get ready by puffing my chest out. Surely it won’t attack if I show it just how fantastical I am. It should be thanking me instead! The door opens and a blast of chilled air brushes by. 

The green garbed one looks down at me with contempt in their eyes. One of their fleshy limbs is positioned at an angle and the other is keeping the dreaded staff upright. 

\---

“You need to stop bothering people, you stupid goose!” Through the glass door, Iwaizumi can just barely make the words out from inside the cafe. He turns his head, unsure of what to expect. The goose that pursued him throughout the afternoon is quite aggressive after all. What use would a simple broom be against such a creature?

The sight that greets him is a pleasant surprise. Large wings are flapping, loud honks are happening, and the cute Starbucks employee appears to be succeeding in warding off the wild animal. Finesse and skill moves the broom with seemingly expert precision, blocking each jab of a beak and swat of a wing. With a few more swift pushes and sweeps, the goose, with narrowed eyes, huffs before it waddles off down the sidewalk. It turns it’s head to look at the barista and their broom a few times before vanishing from his view. 

Iwaizumi quickly turns back around to scold himself for staring, but who could blame him? It’s not everyday you see a cute Starbucks barista pull a broom out of the back to go fight a menacing goose that chased him halfway across campus. Olive eyes skim the drink menu almost frantically, struggling to remember what Oikawa usually ordered back in Japan. 

The barista has returned to their place behind the counter. With a tired smile and a sigh, they look at him and offer a sheepish apology. “Sorry about the goose, it’s been hanging out around here a lot, biting people’s ankles, and we can’t do much other than chase it away.”

Iwaizumi hums and returns the smile. “It’s okay, animals can be weird sometimes,” he replies. 

“You could say that again,” the cute barista laughs a little. Iwaizumi can feel his chest tighten and the tips of his ears grow warm. “So have you decided what you’re going to order yet?” 

“Oh! Um,” Iwaizumi frantically looks up at the drink menu once more before landing on something familiar, “could I get a matcha frappuccino, please?”

“Of course, what size would you like?”

“Uh, small?”

“Okay, I’ll have that ready for you in a moment.”

Iwaizumi pays and then proceeds to wander to a table. He takes a deep breath before sitting down, trying his best to calm his racing heart.

\---

Irritation tickles my feathers as I stride back to the STARBUCKS. The nerve of some of these creatures! To chase me away when I’ve given them possibly the greatest gift possible? Such insolence. 

The smooth, shiny exterior of the building comes into view and I quicken my steps. No matter how angry I may be, it is my sworn duty to ensure that these flesh beings meet their fated one. Thus far, I haven’t failed a single mission and I won’t let this be the first. I may have made some amateur mistakes this time around, but I’ll learn from them! They won’t get a chance to brandish the wide tailed staff against me again.

I arrive at the place filled with flowers just across the wide, black path, and take up a position amongst the pleasant blooms. Such pretty, tasty things won’t betray me. However they can be a challenge in their own right. 

Temptation that stems from deep within me begs me to take a bite or two. I can almost imagine how wonderful it would taste to pluck even a single floret from these blooming treats. But I shall not be swayed! I am not some juvenile that would give in to such petty distractions. I am one of the best from my clutch of siblings. I am a goose that possesses incredible knowledge with the ability and duty to guide these beings to their fated people. 

But a single petal can’t hurt, right? I’m working incredibly hard and I deserve it for tackling such a difficult couple. 

However before I can take even a single bite, sudden movement within the STARBUCKS catches my attention. It seems that the brick ritual has begun. 

Over the countless years my kind has been carrying out our herding duty to these living columns, we’ve discovered certain patterns in their behaviors. The brick ritual is one of them. It appears to result in the establishment of a connection between couples, which means they’re more likely to succeed in staying together. One thing about the brick ritual I’ve noticed however, is that there is no set action that starts the process. The events that occur before the bricks come out are always different. 

Yet, in spite of the inconsistencies, my trained eyes can spot a brick ritual from a migration away. The spikey haired flesh being rises from his spot and walks to the green garbed one that’s standing in their usual spot. He takes the grassy beverage from the green garbed one and traverses back to his spot. 

Had this been any other day, the green garbed flesh column would have returned to their position on the other side of the room. But today is a deviation from the norm, and so they linger. Standing there with thoughts brewing in their mind. The desire to strut into the shop with all my expertise and give them that last push is strong, but this is a process that needs to occur naturally. 

This is the final hurdle they need to cross.

\---

Iwaizumi flips through one of the textbooks on his table while idly taking a sip of the sugary matcha drink. He almost winces at the intense sweetness, but money is money and caffeine is caffeine. Brushing his teeth the moment he gets home isn’t a bad idea though. 

The college sophomore looks down at the materials he needs to review before classes begin. Just one look at the word laden page has his head spinning. He was decent enough at English in high school, but what they covered then feels as if it’s barely applicable now. His fingers itch to just close the book so he can escape from the complex strings of letters. 

The moment the tips of his nails come in contact with the hardcover, a shadow is cast down from above, making him flinch away in surprise. “Ah, sorry if I spooked you,” Iwaizumi looks up to see the cute barista standing there with their hands behind their back. The flush from earlier returns full force. For what reason would you be approaching him?

“It’s okay,” he stutters, trying to will his ears back to normal. For a moment there’s silence as the barista shifts their weight between their feet. 

“I, um,” they divert their eyes away from Iwaizumi’s, shoulders curling a little as their confidence wavers. After what feels like a lifetime of fidgeting, “Here,” they place a paper bag next to his textbook, “it’s on the house. As um, consolation for having to deal with the goose.” 

The silly, nervous grin on their face makes Iwaizumi’s heart race. “Thanks,” he says, voice nearly cracking.

And with that the barista disappears into the back, replaced by a coworker that takes their place at the counter. Watching them leave makes his heart sink just a little, but he can always come back when they’re working again. 

With his hands trembling just the faintest bit in anticipation, Iwaizumi unfolds the paper bag and peers in. Resting amongst a few napkins and wrapped in wax paper is a blueberry muffin. He reaches in and pulls it out with a smile making his cheeks burn. But the muffin isn’t the only thing that comes out of the bag. 

One of the napkins flutters to the ground. Bold, black marks on the thin material catches his eye. 

He immediately picks it up and pulls out his phone.


End file.
